yosoylajotixfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plomo Coast Academy
Pacific Coast Academy (often shortened to PCA) is an educational institution that serves as the main setting of Zoey 101. It is where all of the main characters of the show attend. PCA is located in southern California. It was formerly an all-boys school, but sometime before the beginning of Season 1, the academy started accepting girls into the school, making it coed. It is a modern school, with brightly colored lounges, rooms, and many recreational activities. In the pilot episode, it is revealed that it has some of the best teachers in the country. Dean Rivers is the current head of PCA, and he's a former student at the school. It has Six halls for students to live in with more than one hundred rooms in each: Fulton Hall, Butler Hall, Dillard Hall, Brenner Hall, Maxwell Hall & Rigby Hall. It also includes the Harry Schneider Building, which houses the economics room, chemistry room, history room, math room, the housing office, and the Dean's office. The campus also has a cafe, a movie theater, a Japanese restaurant, and a number of coffee carts. List of PCA Staff and Students 'Faculty and staff' Dean *Dean Rivers *Dean Taylor (replacement for Dean Rivers when he was injured) Dorm Advisors *Coco Wexler *Unnamed dorm advisor for the boys' dorm Teachers *Mr. Thatcher *Mr. Kirby *Mr. Calahan (English) *Ms. Donovan * Ms. Dangle (psychology) * Mr. Fletcher (drama) * Mr. Bender (media) * Coach Phelps (physical education) Nurses *Nurse Crocker * Nurse Krutcher *Nurse Shannon Known students of PCA *Zoey Brooks *Chase Matthews *Michael Barret *Logan Reese *Lola Martinez *Quinn Pensky *James Garrett *Stacey Dillsen *Nicole Bristow (former) *Dana Cruz (former) * Lisa Perkins * Vince Blake * Dustin Brooks *Rebecca Martin *Mark Del Figgalo *Jeremiah Trottman *Vicky (probably formely) * Lance Rivers * Trisha Kirby * Paige Howard (former) * Danny * Danifer * Nicholas Weber * Glen Davis * Wayne "Firewire" Gilbert * Gene * Jim * Neal * Andrew * Miles Brody * Brooke Margolin * Courtney * Sara * Lafe * Stacy Classes Curriculum *Chemistry (tenth grade) *Biology (ninth grade) *History *Economics (eighth grade) *Algebraic Maths *Geometry *Spanish *French *English *Psychology Sports *Wrestling *Basketball *Tennis *Yoga *Disc Golf *Football *Track Merchandise PCA has several types of merchandise that can be purchased. This merchanside is sold at the PCA Store and includes shirts, jackets, hoodies, backpacks, and school supplies. PCA News Main article: PCA News PCA has its own news facility reported by Jeremiah Trottman, who reports on the happenings that occur in the day-to-day life of the school. The news also covers sporting events, where Jeremiah is paired with Dooley. References in other Dan Schneider shows *When Stacey Dillsen guest starred in an iCarly.com (the official website for iCarly) video, she mentioned that she was a recent graduate of Pacific Coast Academy. *In one of the captions for a picture on TheSlap.com (the official website for Victorious) Festus, the manager of "The Grub Truck" (a food truck in Victorious) mentions that he wants to have a food truck on the PCA-campus. *Stacey Dillsen mentions that she graduated from Pacific Coast Academy several years ago in the Sam and Cat episode #MadAboutShoe. The school's website is also visible on a PearBook in one scene of the episode. *Coco confirms in Sam and Cat she still teaches there. However, Zoey's class has since left. Though it's possible Dustin still attends the school. *A character in Henery Danger named Charolette wears a PCA shirt. Dorms * Fulton Hall * Butler Hall * Dillard * Brenner * Maxwell Trivia * In Miss PCA, Lola mentions that PCA tuition is expensive; however, she also relates that it is not as expensive as a typical college.